Phinerb Karyoke
by Dark Magician Girl Forever
Summary: The boys have a wii game called sing it! Lets see how this turns out. Contains phinerb and Isabella/Oc


Me: Been a long time since I could get any ideas for this and this story was sitting in my notebook for about a year until I got the gall to post it so please enjoy! I do not own Phineas and Ferb. This is a FerbxPhineas and IsabellaxOc story so no likey no ready. Lights, Keyboard, Action!

Today was a boring day. The normally blue sky had turned dark with storm clouds that hid the bright summer sun. Today the gang or those brave enough to face the storm outside, had come over to the Flynn-Fletcher residence for some hope of fun. Phineas had just finished setting up his birthday present from Ferb's twin sister Sasha. Sasha was currently in the middle of a heated make out session with Isabella while Ferb read Romeo & Juliet in an attempt to ignore them.

"Girls? Giiirls? GIRLS!" Phineas snapped.

The girls jumped apart, blushing furiously. Isabella tried to straighten her bow and Sasha readjusted her green ponytail, rebuttoning her pink blouse and sighing. Phineas heard Ferb laugh a little and rolled his eyes.

"Ok guys I've got the Wii all hooked up and it's ready to go. You got the game Sasha?" Phineas asked.

Sasha stood up and handed him the disk.

After it was all set up, Sasha volunteered to go first.

"So this game's called Sing It. It's kinda like a karaoke. Just pick a song and you can choose between easy, medium, hard, karaoke and normal. It's really easy. So I'll go first and show you guys how to rock this." Sasha said.

After a bit of scanning, she found just the right song.

"Watch and learn ya'll." She said.

"_There's a stranger in my bed_

_ There's a pounding in my head_

_ Glitter all over the room_

_ Pink flamingos in the pool_

_ I smell like a mini bar_

_ DJ's passed out in the yard_

_ Barbie's on the barbecue_

_ Is this a hickey or a bruise?_

_ Pictures of last night ended up online_

_ I'm screwed_

_ Oh well_

_ It's a blacked out blur but I'm pretty sure_

_ It ruled_

_ Damn_

_ Last Friday night!_

_ Yeah we danced on table tops _

_ And we took too many shots_

_ Think we kissed but I forgot_

_ Last Friday night!_

_ Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_ And got kicked out of the bar_

_ So we hit the boulevard_

_ Last Friday night!_

_ We went streaking in the park_

_ Skinny dipping in the dark_

_ Then had a manage trios_

_ Last Friday night!_

_ Yeah I think we broke the law_

_ Always say we're gonna star_

_ This Friday night!_

_ Do it all again!_

_ This Friday night!_

_ Do it all again!_

_ Trying to connect the dots_

_ Don't know what to tell my boss_

_ Think the city towed my car_

_ Chandelier is on the floor_

_ Ripped my favorite party dress_

_ Warrants out for my arrest_

_ Think I need a ginger ale_

_ That was such an epic fail_

_ Pictures of last night ended up online_

_ I'm screwed_

_ Oh well_

_ It's a blacked out blur but I'm pretty sure_

_ It ruled_

_ Damn_

_ Last Friday night!_

_ Yeah we danced on table tops_

_ And we took too many shots_

_ Think we kissed but I forgot_

_ Last Friday night!_

_ Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_ And got kicked out of the bar_

_ So we hit the boulevard_

_ Last Friday night!_

_ We went streaking in the park_

_ Skinny dipping in the dark_

_ Then had a manage trios_

_ Last Friday night!_

_ Kinda think we broke the law_

_ Always say were gonna star_

_ This Friday night!_

_ Do it all again! _

_ This Friday night!_

_ Do it all again!_

_ T.G.I.F!_

_ T.G.I.F!_

_ T.G.I.F!_

_ T.G.I.F!_

_ Last Friday night!_

_ Yeah we danced on table tops_

_ And we took too many shots_

_ Think we kissed but I forgot!_

_ Last Friday night!_

_ Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_ And got kicked out of the bar_

_ So we hit the boulevard_

_ Last Friday night!_

_ We went streaking in the park_

_ Skinny dipping in the dark_

_ Then had a manage trios_

_ Last Friday night!_

_ Kinda think we broke the law_

_ Always say we're gonna star_

_ This Friday night!_

_ Do it all again!"_

The song ended and Sasha's name appeared on the screen with her score of 188,900.

"Who's next?" she asked.

"I'll go." Isabella said.

She scrolled through the songs and then smiled and picked one.

"_Raymond's in his Sunday best_

_ He's usually up to his chest_

_ In oil and grease._

_ There's the martins walking in_

_ With that mean little freckled face kid_

_ Who broke a window last week._

_ Sweet miss Betty likes to sing off key in the pew behind me_

_ That's what I love about Sundays _

_ Sing along as the choir sways_

_ Every verse of Amazing Grace_

_ And then we shake the preacher's hand._

_ Go hope into your blue jeans_

_ Have some chicken and some baked beans_

_ Pick a backyard football team_

_ Not do much of anything_

_ That's what I love about Sundays._

_ Stroll to the end of the drive_

_ Pick up the Sunday times_

_ Grab a coffee cup_

_ Looks like Sally and Rod finally tied the knot_

_ Well it's about time._

_ There's 35 cents of a ground round_

_ Baby cut that coupon out_

_ That's what I love about Sundays_

_ Cat napping on the porch swing_

_ You curled up next to me_

_ The smell of jasmine wakes us up_

_ Take a walk down a back road_

_ Tackle box and a cane pole_

_ Carve our names in that wide oak_

_ And steal a kiss as the sun fades_

_ That's what I love about Sundays_

_ New believers getting baptized_

_ Mama's hands raised up high_

_ And then a halleluiah good time,_

_ A smile on everybody's face._

_ That's what I love about Sundays."_

Isabella sighed and smiled at Sasha who patted her back and kissed her forehead.

"Who's up now?" Isabella asked, desperate to leave with Sasha and get what she really wanted from her emerald haired girlfriend.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other before Ferb got up and took the mic from his sister. He looked at song after song and finally found the right one.

"_You and I walk a fragile line_

_ I have known it all this time_

_ But I never thought I'd live to see it break._

_ It's getting dark and it's all so quiet and I can't trust anything now_

_ And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_ Holding my breath_

_ Won't lose you again._

_ Something's made your eyes go cold_

_ Come on come on_

_ Don't leave me like this_

_ I thought I had you figured out_

_ Something's gone terribly wrong_

_ You were all I wanted_

_ Come on Come on_

_ Don't leave me like this_

_ I thought I had you figured out_

_ Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_ Can't turn back now I'm haunted._

_ Stood there and watched you walk away_

_ From everything we had _

_ But I still mean every word I said._

_ He will try to take away my pain_

_ And he just might make me smile_

_ But the whole time I'm wishing he was you_

_ Losing my breath_

_ Won't see you again_

_ Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

_ Come on Come on _

_ Don't leave me like this_

_ I thought I had you figured out_

_ Something's gone terribly wrong_

_ You were all I wanted_

_ Come on come on_

_ Don't leave me like this_

_ I thought I had you figured out_

_ Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_ Can't turn back now I'm haunted_

_ I know_

_ I know_

_ I just know_

_ You're not gone_

_ You can't be gone_

_ No!_

_ Come on come on_

_ Don't leave me like this!_

_ I thought I had you figured out!_

_ Something's gone terribly wrong_

_ Won't finish what you started!_

_ Come on Come on!_

_ Don't leave me like this!_

_ I thought I had you figured out_

_ Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_ I can't go back_

_ I'm haunted!_

_ You and I walk a fragile line_

_ I have known it all this time_

_ No I never thought I'd see it break._

_ No I never thought I'd see it."_

Phineas erupted into applause and whistled.

"Wow Ferb! That was amazing! I never knew you could sing like that! Hey, where are Sasha and Isabella?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shrugged and hand over the mic.

"You're gonna love this one Ferb." Phineas thought as he selected his song.

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_ Just like all of my thoughts_

_ They always get a bit naughty_

_ When I'm out with my girls_

_ I always play a bit bitchy_

_ Can't change the way I am,_

_ Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_ I'm the kinda girl that girls don't like_

_ I'm the kind that boys fantasize_

_ I'm the kind that your mama and your daddy were afraid_

_ You'd turn out to be like_

_ I may seem unapproachable_

_ But that's only to the boys who don't have the right approach_

_ A ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

_ People think it's intimidating_

_ Oh when a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_ I'm a 180 to the stereotype_

_ Girls like staying home and being innocent_

_ I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_ Just like all of my thoughts _

_ They always get a bit naughty_

_ When I'm out with my girls_

_ I always play a bit bitchy_

_ Can't change the way I am_

_ Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_ My mouth never takes a holiday_

_ I always shock with the things I say_

_ I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late_

_ And when it comes to the guys I'd lay_

_ I always pick the ones who won't figure out that I was clearly rebel_

_ To the idea of monogamy_

_ People think it's intimidating_

_ When a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_ I'm a 180 to the stereotype_

_ Girls like staying home and being innocent_

_ I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_ Just like all my thoughts_

_ They always get a bit naughty_

_ When I'm out with my girls_

_ I always play a bit bitchy_

_ Can't change the way I am_

_ Sexy naughty bitchy me_

_ Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_ Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_ Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy_

_ Me_

_ Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_ Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_ Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy_

_ Me_

_ People think it's intimidating_

_ When a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_ I'm a 180 to the stereotype_

_ Girls like staying home and being innocent_

_ I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

_ Just like all my thoughts_

_ They always get a bit naughty_

_ When I'm out with my girls_

_ I always play a bit bitchy_

_ Can't change the way I am_

_ Sexy naughty bitchy me_

_ I pick all my shorts to be a little too shorty_

_ Unlike all of my guys_

_ I like 'em tall with money_

_ I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty_

_ Can't change the way I am_

_ Sexy naughty bitchy me_

_ I pick _

_ My skirts_

_ To be_

_ Sexy_

_ Just like_

_ My thoughts_

_ A bit_

_ Naughty_

_ When I'm_

_ When I'm_

_ Out with_

_ Out with_

_ My girls_

_ Bitchy_

_ Can't change_

_ I am_

_ Sexy naughty bitchy me."_

Phineas gave a small 'eep!' of surprise when Ferb pulled him into a kiss so hard that his lip split from the collision.

Ferb's tongue soothed the wound as he mumbled a 'sorry' and continued to kiss Phineas. When they pulled away Phineas blushed and was at a loss for words.

"Well that was…um...sudden." he said finally.

"Sorry Phin. You were just too sexy to pass up when you sang that." Ferb said after another kiss.

Phineas smirked. "Yep. I'm sexy and I know it."

"You sure are."

The next thing Phineas knew he was in the classic tango kiss position. (For those of you who don't know that tango kiss position is where the taller partner is holding the smaller one in what would be called a dip and kisses them. Simple really.)

"I love you Phineas." Ferb said.

"And I love you Ferb." Phineas answered.

Me: I LOVED DOING THIS! I used my favorite songs and I got to use my favorite characters! YAY ME!


End file.
